warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawnypelt's Clan/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Shadowkit bursts out from the Cave of Pointed Stones, screaming for every cat to leave now. While doing so, he jumps on Lark, and is kicked away by her. Confusion erupts from the Tribe as they ask countless questions, and Shadowkit screams they're in danger. Tawnypelt and Stoneteller both affirm Shadowkit is right, there is danger and they must leave immediately. Hearing the stoneteller, the cats leave their nests, but Bird asks why a Clan cat would have a vision about them. Some cats begin to hesitate about going outside due to the weather, yet Stoneteller states Shadowkit was sent for a reason and they must leave the cave. :At once, Stoneteller begins leading his cats out, and Tawnypelt realizes he must be taking the situation very seriously. She and Dovewing then decide to keep Shadowkit between them for his safety. While evacuating the cave, Tawnypelt sees the waterfall has tremendously swollen, and notes the wind cutting through it is chilling everyone greatly. She, Dovewing, and Shadowkit press closer as they pass the waterfall and huddle with the rest of the Tribe. Stoneteller asks what they should do now, and after a moment of thinking, Shadowkit says they must head up a narrow trail to the riverbank. Tawnypelt is horrified by the slippery path, noting it to be dangerous, and Stormfur asks if Shadowkit's sure that is the right way. :Shadowkit says it's more dangerous where they are right now, and Stoneteller agrees, beginning to climb up the narrow path. Stormfur gives orders on how to the climb the path, ordering Tawnypelt to be in the middle and prey-hunters to be in the back. Everyone follows Stoneteller through the rain, and Dovewing tells Shadowkit to hold on to her. Tawnypelt walks on the gritty path, preparing to rescue someone if needed, and feels grateful that Brook is behind her. She continues climbing despite being exhausted, wet, and cold. One of the Tribe cats falls backwards, but it is not a big enough to deal to stop and the Tribe continues climbing the path. :After a while, the Tribe reaches the riverbank, which is swollen with water. Stormfur asks for more instruction, and Shadowkit says they must block the riverbank before the tree falls, confusing Night. Everyone hesitates for a long time, despite Stoneteller's assurances that Shadowkit is right. Tawnypelt believes the kit is telling the truth, and pushes a stone into the riverbank. Dovewing helps her push another one, and soon the Tribe cats join in, pushing various stones in the water. Shadowkit urges everyone to push rocks in faster, just as part of the current slams Tawnypelt into a rock. She recovers and continues working with Stormfur and another cave-guard. Breeze and Night are working in the middle of the river, but suddenly a huge wave hits the to-be and she falls under the surface of the water. :Several Tribe members dive into the water, but Tawnypelt is the quickest and drags the pale-brown she-cat to safety. Breeze thanks the tortoiseshell as Brook looks her over for injuries. Shadowkit screams there's no time, and gazes toward something in the distance. Lightning crackles overhead, and something falls into the river. Stoneteller realizes it's the tree Shadowkit saw in his visions, and tells everyone to pile more stones in the river to prevent the tree from destroying the cave. The cats work frantically to move the stones, Tawnypelt fretting about the time. Seeing the tree coming close, Stoneteller orders everyone out of the river, as there is nothing more they can do. Tawnypelt escapes the river with the other cats, and worries if they've done enough to save the cave. Characters Major }} Minor *Dovewing *Stoneteller *Lark That Sings at Dawn *Bird That Rides the Wind *Pine That Clings to Rock *Stormfur *Unnamed kit-mother *Brook Where Small Fish Swim *Night of No Stars *Broad-shouldered cave-guard *Breeze That Rustles the Leaves }} Notes and references Category:Tawnypelt's Clan Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas